When Others Are Prejudice
by AzaleaDatura
Summary: Ever wondered what happened after Elizabeth and Fitwilliam's wedding hysterical mothers, nosy neighbours and irritating townsfolk thats what! TWO NEW CHAPTERS!
1. A Moment Together

Elizabeth woke to the sun on her face and was halfway through wondering why she wasn't in her room when she remembered the day before and who should be in bed with her. She turned, but there was empty space.

"Looking for me?" A masculine voice said from behind her. Elizabeth flipped around so quickly that she would she would have fallen out of bed if her husband hadn't caught her, in his arms. She smiled at him and he grinned back.

"Lizzy, you really need to be more careful, my love." Mr Darcy stated humorously; Lizzy laughed, she loved this side of her husband- in private in wasn't the proud man he was in public.

"And you, Fitzwilliam, should smile more, because it makes you look agreeable." Lizzy said, as he helped her back into bed and kissed her on the forehead.

"I think you are probably right, as usual." He replied, a grin still on his face.

"Where have you been?" Lizzy asked, after a moment's silence.

"Downstairs, seeing when breakfast is being served. We have fifteen minutes." Darcy stated.

"Well then I'd better get ready. You can help me get into one of my dresses. Which do you think I should were?"

"This one." He said, producing a box. "I bought it last week in town. Georgiana helped me pick it, I hope you like it."

Lizzy opened it and gasped, for in the box lay a dark green velvet and white satin dress, with matching shoes. "Fitzwilliam, I cannot accept this, it must have cost a fortune. You really shouldn't have."

"Elizabeth, you are my wife, you can have anything within my power to give you, and anyway that is only one part of my gift to you." He produced another, smaller, box and handed it to her. She opened it and there lay a white gold and emerald necklace. She threw her arms around him and he saw nothing but love in her eyes.

"Thankyou. Thankyou, so much Fitzwilliam. I didn't get you anything." Lizzy said apologetically.

"Lizzy you gave me your love, I don't need anything. I have everything I could need here." He kissed her, and helped her into her dress.


	2. Breakfast with the Bingleys

I would like to thank those who have read this story. I hope you enjoy the rest

Ramona-Theta

After getting dressed Mr and Mrs Darcy entered the breakfast room at Netherfield, to see that Jane, Bingley and Georgiana were already eating. Miss Bingley and Mrs Hurst were seated at the far end of the table; they greeted Elizabeth with the barest civility.

"Jane, you are aware that Mama and Papa are visiting this afternoon?" Lizzy asked.

"Yes Lizzy, I remembered." Jane answered and smiled at her younger sister and Darcy and was totally surprised when he smiled back. Her face into an even larger grin.

"Mr Bingley, I, we" Lizzy corrected herself, looking at her husband, "are very grateful for letting us stay here."

"There is no need to thank me; you're both my new sister and my best friend. And please call me Charles." Bingley said.

"Only if you call me Elizabeth, Charles." Lizzy replied.

"What an exquisite dress you are wearing Mrs Darcy. Where did you get it?" Miss Bingley asked before Bingley could reply to Elizabeth.

"Why I have no idea, you must ask my husband, for it was he who purchased it for me, along with this necklace, but he really shouldn't have, for I did not need anything." Elizabeth saw Miss Bingley's face momentarily drop at the words, "my husband".

"Elizabeth, we have already had this conversation." Darcy said sternly.

"I know, Fitzwilliam, I know." Lizzy answered. Everyone else in the room, (except Georgiana), stared at Elizabeth; they'd daren't call Darcy his Christian name, but his wife obviously dared.

"Miss Darcy-" Elizabeth started.

"-Georgiana-" Miss Darcy put in.

"Georgiana, I wish to thank you for your help in picking out my dress." Elizabeth finished.

"That is quite alright, Mrs Darcy" Georgiana said.

"Elizabeth, sister."

"Elizabeth." Georgiana agreed and they smiled at one another.

"Mrs Darcy, when are you going to Pemberley?" Mrs Hurst asked.

"Whenever my husband decides," Elizabeth answered, "you will have to ask him."

"Mr Darcy?" Mrs Hurst asked, after a moments pause.

"Whenever Elizabeth and Georgiana are ready, but it is more than likely we will stay at least a week." Darcy replied, "And now will you please excuse us, my wife and I are going to walk around the grounds until the Bennet family arrive." He offered his arm to Elizabeth and together they left the room for the gardens of Netherfield Park.


	3. Getting to Know You

Elizabeth and her husband only had two hours together before the Bennet family descended on them, but they used the time to get to know one another better, as they walked around the park.

Darcy found out that Elizabeth's favourite colour was green and her favourite flower was the iris; while she found out that he preferred blue and daisies. "And why, Mr Darcy, do you like daisies? They are so very plain." Lizzy teased.

"Well, Mrs Darcy, they are strong and hardwearing. They are often overlooked and I consider them very pretty." Darcy answered, "Much like yourself, only you are beautiful!" HHHHHe bent down to kiss her, but was interrupted by a servant who informed then of arrival of her and now his family.

As they made their back to the house Lizzy said something that had been bothering her. "Fitzwilliam, my mother is erm… well, a little obsessed with status and money, oh and marrying off my other sisters, so please don't be offended by anything she says. I am sorry but that is the way she is." Lizzy apologised.

"Lizzy, you really have no need to worry, of course I won't take offence at her words." Darcy reassured her.

"And is it alright, what I mean to say is, may they-"

"May they still call you Lizzy? Of course. You didn't need to ask, but if it's alright with you I'd rather your mother and sisters didn't know my Christian name, just yet. Not I a bad way but they may start calling me it and only four people have ever called me that. My parents, Georgiana (when she was younger, she usually calls me brother now), and you and I'd rather it stayed that way." He said concerned at what her reaction might be.

"You have not angered me Fitz- Mr Darcy," Elizabeth stated looking at the concerned expression on his face, "But I believe we have left my, our family with the others long enough, let us relieve them of that."

"Can we not just return to our chambers?" Darcy asked, half- jokingly.

"No, Mr Darcy, but if you come quietly I will reward you accordingly." Lizzy said flirtingly. He followed her silently.


	4. The Bennet family arrive

Disclaimer: I own nothing. It's all Jane Austen's. Though I wouldn't say no to owning Mr Darcy. Ramona-Theta

The Darcys entered the Drawing Room, to see the Bennet family sitting there. Mrs Bennet and Kitty were staring at Elizabeth's dress and jewellery.

"Mrs Darc-" Mr Bennet started but Darcy cut him off.

"Lizzy." He stated matter of factly.

"Pardon"

"She was your daughter long before she was my wife, you have no need to be so formal to her. You can call her Lizzy." Darcy said. The look on Mr Bennet's face was priceless. He had expected from Bingley, but from Darcy he had never expected something so thoughtful and caring.

"Lizzy, I just wanted to say what a lovely dress you have one." Mr Bennet said.

"Yes, it is, isn't it Papa. Mr Darcy got it for me, along with these shoes and this necklace, last week." Lizzy replied, smiling.

"It must have cost a fortune." Mrs Bennet exclaimed, finally losing control.

"Nigh on a hundred pounds." Darcy stated. Mrs Bennet's eyes widened, and Elizabeth choked; she had not known it had cost that much.

"A hundred pounds, Mr Darcy?" Kitty asked, thinking she must have misheard.

"Yes."

"You spent a hundred pounds on a dress, shoes and jewellery, for me. Why?" Lizzy asked shocked.

"You are my wife and I love you. I will spend as much money as I like on you Lizzy." Darcy stated loudly. Mr Bennet gaped, his son-in-law had just said he loved his wife in a crowded, but not only that but it was the first time he had heard Darcy call Lizzy anything but Miss Bennet or Miss Elizabeth. All the others in the room had acted the same way or worse (especially Mrs Bennet). He turned to face his second oldest daughter; her eyes were wide and her mouth open. Her eyes though wide, showed nothing but deepest love, but was small compared to the others reactions.

"Mr Darcy, you must not spend so much money on me again, okay?" Lizzy said breathlessly.

"Agreed, but I have still bought you ten new dresses, last week."

"Ten! Mr Darcy you are too kind to my daughter!" Mrs Bennet said.

"Nonsense, she is my wife and it is a gift." Darcy said, in voice that plainly stated that was the end of the subject.


	5. Mr Darcy's good behavior

The next few hours, including dinner, went with consequence but when it came for the Bennets to leave, their coach had left, from the order of Mrs Bennet (who obviously wanted to stay the night). Darcy hurriedly called for his coach to be fitted and the Bennet family left Netherfield in style.

Darcy smiled at his wife, tickling her arm lightly, she smirked back. "Really Fitzwilliam, you're incorrigible"

"And you love it really." Darcy answered slyly. Bingley and Jane watched with amusement bordering on alarm at the way Darcys reacted with one another in private. They started to walk indoors.

Elizabeth looked at her husband and sighed; he could make her speechless in one sentence. He turned and looked at her intently; she giggled and his brow furrowed as he chuckled. The Bingleys both turned to see the others laughing at nothing apparent, but it wasn't this that made them turn, it was that neither had ever heard Mr Darcy full out laugh before, Elizabeth noticed their fascinated faces and then Darcy saw them and blushed.

"I say Darcy, I've never heard you laugh before. Are you happy?" Bingley asked.

"Yes Charles, I've never been happier in my life." Darcy said, Elizabeth's smile widened.

"Goodnight Mr Darcy, Lizzy. My husband and I are retiring for the night." Jane said.

"Goodnight." Darcy said, and when the Bingley's were inside he added, "Lizzy I do believe that you promised to reward me for my being more than civil, when all I wanted to do was to take you to bed and make love to you."

Elizabeth blushed before answering, "Why Mr Darcy I do believe that you are more of a rebel than I first feared! Do you think I shall be quite safe?" She teased before they to retired for the night.

Sorry it is so short, but the next one will be longer. Ramona-Theta

Please review- bad or good, love or hate- I don't mind.


	6. Trip to Meryton

Hope you enjoy this next chapter. It was one of hardest to write. Ramona- Theta

Elizabeth awoke to her husband's gentle breathing on her neck. She could feel one of arms draped loosely over her waist. While waiting in the semi-darkness for him awaken, Elizabeth thought about how her life had changed in the last few days. She was married and no longer a maiden. She wouldn't die an old maid, as she had once told Jane she would do, but then again she had never expected to fall in love, especially in love with someone who had ten-thousand a year.

A soft kiss on her neck brought her out of her reverie, and she turned to see her husband smiling at her. "You are more beautiful than the sun is bright." Darcy told Elizabeth.

"Fitzwilliam, I do believe you would, make a good poet, if only you were more serious about what you said." She replied.

"Lizzy, I was being perfectly serious. You are incredibly beautiful and never let anyone tell you otherwise. Yes your older sister may have beautiful looks and a good heart, but your beauty is held in your wit, sharp tongue and strong mind!"

"Flattery, Mr Darcy is an excellent way to start the day especially a day like today, when my parents are not visiting and we will have no well-wishers." Lizzy stated.

"Then I believe that we should stay in bed all day." Darcy said.

"But Fitzwilliam we have to keep up a good face. What do you think Miss Bingley would say if we didn't go down for breakfast?"

"That we are simply enjoying being married?" Darcy asked.

Elizabeth continued as if there had been no interruption, "And consider for one moment you're dear sister, who if I am not much mistaken will again be joining the party today. Do you not think it harsh to leave her in Miss Bingley and Mrs Hurst's hands all day, as we did yesterday? Come we must get ready." And without even thinking about her state of undress she got out of bed.

"My dear, if you really do want to go to breakfast you really must stop enchanting me with your body." Darcy said, realising that he had never seen his fully unclothed in daylight before. When Elizabeth realised this and his trail of thought she blushed and smiled meekly at him before dressing herself in another of her new dresses; red velvet and cream satin.

The Darcys were soon dressed and on their way to breakfast.

At breakfast Georgiana was excited to see her brother and new sister, because Mrs Bingley had suggested that maybe the three of them could go into Meryton.

"Brother, sister, how good to see you." Georgiana said as Elizabeth and Darcy entered the room. "Mrs Bingley suggested the three of us walk into town. Oh brother, please may we go? I would really like to ." And Elizabeth stated that she also would like to go onto Meryton.

"Very well, but you must stay with Elizabeth or myself, agreed?" Darcy said, and immediatly Georgiana agreed.

"Oh, thankyou brother." She exclaimed. Darcy went to call for his carriage when Elizabeth stated she would rather walk. So walk to Meryton they did!

Upon their arriving in the town, they were instantly approached by Lady Lucas. " Mrs Darcy, please do excuse me for taking your time, but Charlotte is at Lucas Lodge and I promised to tell you that she wishes to see you. She would come herself, but a headache has stopped her from coming out in the cooler weather, and you know she is not one to make up false illness."

"Indeed I do, if my husband will let me I will visit her now." Elizabeth turned to her husband, who once more had his mask of proudness, he used in public, on, nodded and then broke it all by smiling. Lady Lucas stared at him as she passed on her way.

"Elizabeth I insist that you take Georgiana to see Mrs Collins. I am sure she would to meet her, and she is not the silliest of women." Darcy said to Elizabeth.

"Thankyou Mr Darcy, I am sure you love some company other than my own, and Charlotte would love to meet my new sister. But where will you be going, my love?" Elizabeth asked, as her husband had not said he would be joining them in their visit.

"I must go to town, for I have remembered an appointment I made before we were engaged. I am sorry to say that I will not until quite late tonight. Do not wait up. Bye Elizabeth, bye Georgiana." He answered. Darcy went to kiss his wife but a crowd had gathered to watch their interaction, and walked away.

Georgiana and Elizabeth walked the relatively short distance to Lucas Lodge, talking about the weather and such to pass the time. When they arrived at the Lucas residence, Elizabeth knocked lightly on the door. A maid answered and took then to the drawing room, "Mrs Darcy and Miss Darcy, to see Mr and Mrs Collins."; they both curtsied as they were introduced. Mr Collins bowed, while Charlotte, who was seated, looking very white, merely bowed her head.

"Cousin Eliz-" Mr Collins started, but Elizabeth coughed loudly, "Oh, of course Mrs Darcy, I cannot stay. I have to visit an old friend."

"We shall all feel the loss." Elizabeth said, trying not to snort at the thought of Mr Collins had any friends. He bowed and left the women alone.

"Mrs Darcy-" Charlotte started, but Elizabeth cut across her.

"You can call me Lizzy, and please let me introduce you to my sister, Miss Georgiana Darcy." Elizabeth stated.

"It's lovely to meet you Mrs Collins," Georgiana said, quietly, "Lizzy speaks very highly of you."

"And I am glad to meet Miss Darcy, and you may call me Charlotte." Charlotte replied, smiling at Miss Darcy's shyness.

"Only if you call me Georgiana, Charlotte."

"Lizzy did state that you very kind, Georgiana, when she told me about you before she was even betrothed. I know you make a very good sister." Charlotte replied, making Georgiana blushed at the compliments.

"Charlotte your mother said you would like to see me, is there any particular reason?" Elizabeth asked her best friend.

"Yes," Charlotte said, sounding very uncomfortable, "I am sorry, but I thought I had to tell you about this, Lizzy. However, I am sure that you would rather you heard it form me than my husband. It's about Lady Catherine, she was very passionate that her nephew shouldn't marry you. She said you were a witch and enchanted him for your own devious purposes. That he was obviously under a spell for he would never abandon his family it an ugly wench." Georgiana was white by the end of this statement, and Elizabeth was livid.


	7. A Day Alone

Disclaimer: I do not own Pride and Prejudice, its places or characters.

ECIDUJERPDNAEDIRPECIDUJERPDNAEDIRPECIDUJERPDNAEDIRPECIDUJERPDNAEDIRP

**A Day Alone**

Elizabeth and Georgiana had decided not to tell Mr Darcy what information they had received about Lady Catherine's thoughts, until they where in the safety of Pemberley, where one the servants wouldn't talk and, two Mr Darcy himself would not be so unsociable as he was at the moment, and it was with this thought still turning in her head, she went to sleep. Little did she know that tomorrow she wouldn't even be thinking about it?

Elizabeth awoke to an empty bed, she turned and saw her husband sitting in one of the armchairs by the window, with a scowl on his face. "What is the matter, my love?" She asked, concerned at his posture and countenance.

"I received an express this morning from my townhouse." He replied, "Mrs Smythe, my housekeeper in our townhouse, wrote to say that an urgent appointment has come up about my financial business, apparently my income has risen so much that my current system will not work to the new sum, which is over two-thousand than the previous annum."

"Well, twelve-thousand, is a lot, my love." She answered.

At this he chuckled and said, "I had often wondered how much Hertfordshire had me for. I must say that ten-thousand, is a little low."

"Low, William?" Elizabeth stated surprised.

"Yes, love, my income is now at least double that sum." Replied Darcy.

"Double!!" She exclaimed shocked, "How much are you worth Mr. Darcy??"

"Twenty-two-thousand."

"Oh," Elizabeth breathed, "This does not make any difference to how I love you William; I did not marry you for your money, whatever my mother says."

"I know, my love. Otherwise I would never have asked for your hand in marriage. I, like you, could only ever marry for love, Lizzy." He said, rising from his chair and kissing her softly.

"When are you leaving?" Elizabeth asked.

"After breakfast." He said, "I assumed that you would wish to stay here with your friends and family, I shall return sometime after dinner."

"Thankyou, I would like to stay, but that doesn't mean that I won't miss you."

ECIDUJERPDNAEDIRPECIDUJERPDNAEDIRPECIDUJERPDNAEDIRPECIDUJERPDNAEDIRP

Elizabeth walked towards Meryton, with her sister and brother-in-law, who were themselves just recently married. She tried to give them time to themselves, but they had insisted she accompany them, as Georgiana was spending her day with Miss Bingley. So they entered the town Elizabeth found herself the subject of staring and hushed whispers; many wondering where her husband had gone.

Holding her head up high she walked confidently towards Jane and Charles who were in conversation with Mrs Long. "You two will have an excellent marriage, both of you have the same tempers, and have not abandoned each other yet." She was saying, Elizabeth froze and the embarrassed Bingleys knew she had heard as she walked off, trying to keep her composure.

Elizabeth strolled towards Lucas Lodge to see Charlotte, she saw Mr. Collins and wisely decided to change direction and briskly set off for Longbourne. On arriving, she entered and without knocking slipped into her father's library. Mr Bennet was very surprised to see her. "Lizzy, what are you doing her? Are you alone?"

"I came to see you and yes I am alone; my husband had an immiscible appointment in Town and will be back sometime after dinner." Elizabeth answered.

"Would you like to have luncheon here, Lizzy?" Mr Bennet asked.

"Yes please Papa."

He ordered some tea for her and sat down opposite Elizabeth at his desk.

"So Lizzy how is married life?"

"Good." She replied blushing, and he laughed in reply.

"I am glad." He said, "I hope that Mr Darcy is treating you well."

"Oh, yes. He is most caring and loving, but doesn't react well to crowds."

"Yes, I know both those things Lizzy, but I was wondering whether he was any different when-" but he never finished the question, but at that point Mrs Bennet rushed into the room, looking flushed and wearing her night-clothes, and day coat.

"Lizzy, Hill told me you were here on your own. You haven't offended Mr Darcy already have you?"

"No Mama, he is gone to Town, for an immiscible financial appointment." Elizabeth replied.

"Well, yes. A husband with ten-thousand a year, will often be away from home." Mrs Bennet stated, and Elizabeth had to hide a smile, that she knew her father had seen. "I only have a week with you, for you are leaving me."

"_You_ are leaving _me_." Mr Bennet said almost inaudibly, but Elizabeth caught it and felt both sad for leaving him but also feeling excited, for it would be the start of her new life.

"Yes." She answered, "but I am staying for luncheon Mama."

"I am glad." Mrs Bennet said, and rushed, from the room to get dressed into day clothes.

When the door had shut, Mr Bennet turned to Elizabeth and said, "I notice things about you your mother does not. What was that smile for, when Mrs Bennet mentioned your husband's wealth."

"Let me just say this, Papa," She replied, "If she knew his real worth she not only would have found him more tolerable, but tried to push one of us on him before."

"Lizzy, I insist you tell me what your husband's fortune per annum."

"Only if you promise not to tell a soul, including, especially Mama." Elizabeth said, and when he replied that he wouldn't breathe a word to anyone, she continued, "Mr Darcy has, per year, twenty-two- thousand."

To say that Mr Bennet was shocked would be an understatement. He stared at her for, mouth wide open, mouthing wordlessly, before choking out a broken, "Oh."

"Promise that you will not treat him any differently." She exclaimed.

"Yes, of course Lizzy," He breathed and then added, "but maybe we should make our way to luncheon."

ECIDUJERPDNAEDIRPECIDUJERPDNAEDIRPECIDUJERPDNAEDIRPECIDUJERPDNAEDIRP

I am soooo sorry that it took so long to update, but I've been really unwell. Ramona-Theta


End file.
